Akatsuki, ¿en mexico?
by akasuna no iwa
Summary: bueno la introducción de la historia resulto aburrido, aqui va este: los de akatsuki, estan en mexico a causa de una tinta especial, tendran que saber como vivir a base sin ninjas o bijuus,¿Lo lograran?


Akatsukis en el mundo real por luna

Introducción:

Esta historia fue pedida primeramente por mi madre para que sea la protagonista de este encuentro extraño hecho por dos partes mi madre que hará de la protagonista que se llama Maricela y sus hermanos vivirán por una pesadilla al cuidar a 10 jóvenes de entre 13-15 años mientras ellos aprenden como es la vida sin ninjas o bijuus

Naruto no me pertenece si lo fuera entonces sasori estaría haciendo "asuntos" con dei itachi con tobi etc.

Cáp. 1: akatsuki en San Luis Potosí

Era un día común y corriente en San Luis una joven de aproximadamente 15 años iba de regreso después de un arduo día de escuela a su casa acompañada de sus hermanos llamados Juan Carlos y Luis Fernando mientras que los hermanos discutían de quien iba a jugar Maricela se entretenía en preguntarse lo mismo todos los días ¿hasta cuando empezaran las vacaciones?(N/A: eso no es cierto la verdad ni se en que piensa mi madre XD)

(EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO)

En un bosque muy espeso(N/A: como las amazonas) se veía una montaña pero no era una montaña común y corriente noo, esta montaña es la guarida secreta de los Akatsukis solo se puede ver la entrad por un genjutsu especial que solo los miembros saben como usarla bueno pasemos a su interior, ya que es un largo pasillo oscuro solo alumbrada por unas tenues velas mas adelante se ve unas puertas en donde se puede escuchar un grito

-¡MALDITO TOBI ME LAS PAGARAS!-un grito ensordecedor que se escucha a kilómetros y de esa habitación sale el mencionado con algunos raspones y muy asustado siendo perseguido por un rubio de pelo largo lacio con una media coleta bastante enfurecido por cierto pelinegro con mascara de color naranja ya recorrido ¼ del lugar una venus atrapamoscas que su interioro se veia a un "humano" con dos partes: una blanca que es la buena y otra negra bastante mal educada y racista, ataja al rubio mientras que tobi seguía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-ZETSU! SUELTAME!-grito enojado-VOY A MATAR AL MALDITO DE TOBI-cabe mencionar que el rubio, tobi y zetsu tienen 12-13 años

-deidara, calmate!-dijo zetsu con los nervios a flor de piel

-lo siento deidara-sempai, tobi ya no lo molestara-dijo tobi muy asustado

-¿¡PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ!?-alguien grito muy cerca de donde están nuestros tres Akatsukis, a unos 15 cm. Se ve una habitación en donde cierto pelirrojo dibuja a nuestra protagonista haciendo detenidamente la tarea algo que no saben es que a nuestro pelirrojo después de las marionetas le encanta dibujar solo que el hecho de que en lugar de tinta normal usa un tinte que tobi había puesto en la botella de tinte que tenia nuestro pelirrojo

-¿**¡P*TA MADRE SASORI ASI ME AGRADECES DE DETENER A DEIDARA!?**-grito la parte negra de zetsu-además, tu estate con lo tuyo-dijo la parte blanca de zetsu

-¡demonios!, ¿por que me interrumpen cuando estoy adorando a jashin-sama?-pregunta el peliplateado hidan

-¿¿¿acaso el líder de akatsuki no puede dormir si escucharlos???-pregunta cansado el pelinaranja amante de los pircings pein

Entonces se escucha un golpe que hace k el dibuje salga volando y haciendo que una luz muy brillante absorba como una aspiradora a todos los Akatsukis

(EN LA CASA SHIBATA)

Maricela ya había terminado su tarea y estaba viendo un rato la tele que marcaba las 4:15 p.m. Ya que a las 5:00 tenia clases de ingles en eso se ve la misma luz enceguecedora haciendo que Maricela se cubra los ojos con las dos manos y cuando termino pudo ver a 10 Akatsukis tumbados al alzar: en la base estaban.- Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan seguidos de itachi y deidara, después zetsu, sasori y tobi y en la cumbre pein y konan

-…-Maricela seguía en shock

-wow… ¿que fue eso?-pregunto la dueña del origami

-no tengo idea pero deseguro tobi hizo algo, hum-vocifero deidara en gesto de mareo

-pero si tobi no hizo nada sempai-lloriqueo el pobre de tobi

-…. (Mirando a Mari) oye tu ¿quien eres?, ¿donde estamos?-fue interrumpido por itachi

-¿y tienes novio?

-(saliendo de su shock) bueno… me llamo Maricela, están en mi casa en san Luis Potosí y…-la ultima pregunta la confundido mucho-no no tengo novio y no se metan en mi vida privada

-ola pequeña, **te vez apetitosa**-dijeron las dos mitades de zetsu

-…¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!-grito por toda la casa en eso entran corriendo Carlos y Luis

-¿¡QUE PASA HERMANA!?-gritaron al uniso Carlos y Luis y al ver a los Akatsukis-¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!-gritos por parte de los tres hermanos Chávez y el desmayo de parte de Maricela

Todos los Akatsukis y los hermanos de Maricela se amontonaron al verla Carlos cargo a Mari a la cama y Luis le abanicaba con una libreta que decía "_matemáticas" _entonces nuestra pelinegra protagonista se despierta

-que…que paso-pregunto algo mareada Mari

-te desmayaste hermana-dijo Luis

-bueno ya que la señorita se despertó me presento: soy Deidara un gusto conocerlo-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¿Deidara?, suena nombre de mujer-dijo Mari-pero se ve bonito-dijo con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que los Akatsukis, Deidara, Luis y Carlos la observara rara

-bueno-interrumpió sasori-continuamos: me llamo Akasuna No Sasori un gusto conocerlos tambien-haciendo una reverencia

-me llamo Uchiha Itachi-dijo secamente

-me llamo Pein

-yo soy Konan un gusto

-yo Zetsu

-yo Kakuzu

-yo Hidan

-y yo Tobi y recuerden que Tobi es un buen chico

-hola, me llamo Maricela duarte Mendoza

-yo Carlos Duarte Mendoza

-y yo Luis Fernando duarte Mendoza

En eso llega la abuela de los hermanos

-¡¡¡MARI!!! LA ESCUELA LLAMO NO TENDRAS CLASES POR TRES MESES Y ESO INCLUYE A TUS HERMANOS

-¿CLASES PARTICULARES Y ASESORIA?

-¡SII! ¡YA VAJEN A COMER!

-¡AHI VAMOS! Bueno yo tengo hambre y ustedes-señalando a akatsuki-quédense aqui mas tarde le subiremos comida-dicho esto se van los tres dejando solos a los Akatsukis

Ya en la mesa

Los tres hermanos comían tranquilamente y entonces alguien llama a la puerta

-yo abro-dijo Mari para luego pararse e ir directamente a la puerta y gritar-¡ABUELAA, ES UNA DE TUS AMIGAS!! ¡¡DICE QUE SI LA ACOMPAÑAS A HACER ORACIÓN POR SU DIFUNTO ESPOSO!!

-a ok, gracias Mari bueno nos vemos mas tarde niños ya saben lo que tienen que hacer-dicho esto se va

-bueno Carlos, recoje los platos, Luis lavalos y yo recogeré la ropa-dijo Mari dicho y hecho terminaron en un santiamén

-bueno eso si fue raro-dijo anonado Carlos

-si tienes razón Carlos-dijo sorprendido Luis

-si, y no estoy cansada, ¿alguno se siente casado?-pregunto sorprendida Mari

-…no-dijeron al uniso Carlos y Luis

-vamos por la comida para los extraños-dijo Mari llevando un plato de arroz con frijoles y posole

-bueno-ya subidos la comida

-danna tengo hambre-dijo lloriqueando deidara

-deidara, podrías cerrar la boca ya tengo suficiente con escuchar a hidan y Kakuzu discutiendo

-¡¡YA LLEGAMOS!!-dijeron al uniso los tres hermanos

-¡¡COMIDA!!-grito deidara con brillitos en los ojos-etto… ¿que es eso lo que esta en el vaso?-pregunto rojo

-se llama posole y te lo tomaras-dijo algo extrañada Mari-¿acaso no tienen este tipo de bebidas en donde ustedes viven?

Los Akatsukis negaron con la cabeza

-tomen sabe rico-todos tenían miedo al probar ese liquido pero como deidara tenia un hambre de los mil demonios se lo tomo, bueno no se lo tomo le sorbió un poquito y luego de un trago dijo

-¡¡esto sabe rico mucho mejor que el té de itachi o pein o Kakuzu que para los tres sabe a calcetín sudado!!-dijo feliz y se tomo animadamente el posole dejando a un itachi, zetsu y Kakuzu con mirada asesina y asi se paso el día y cuando llego la noche

-¿como le hacemos-pregunto mari-para que duerman los 10 aqui?-pregunto consternada ya que había muy poquitas camas y solo el sofá serbia como cama-piensa-"_bueno tal vez si los junto a tres personas para dormir en el sofá y algunos se duermen en la sala pero claro tendrán que despertar a la hora en que mis hermanos y yo despertamos y los llevamos a la escuela-suspiro mental-mejor le veo como"_ ya se-dijo-el rubio el pelirrojo y el peliplateado dormirán en el sofá cama los la peliazul dormirá conmigo ya que la cama que tengo es matrimonial y los demás se dormirán en la sala de arriba y en la habitación de huéspedes

Dicho y hecho se fueron a dormir con algunas quejas que claro ella no presto atención

Continuara…


End file.
